Second Chances
by Marcurio'sPrincessXxo
Summary: A second chance is all I wish, my love. To tell you how I feel, but it was all too late and you were gone... *Spoiler to Dawnguard questline* Disclaimer: I do not own Bethesda or Serana Claimer: Levine and my idea and plot twists (GUIZ! This two shot has gotten 2,000 views. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that people took the time to read it!) xo
1. A Little Too Late

**While suffering a case of writer's block for Immortal, I decided to play Skyrim.. which led to me screwing up EVERYTHING and respawning to my last save point: Dawnguard.. I was beyond devastated but quickly regained my merriness once I heard the charming Serana asking, "Yes? What is it?" xD Then came my idea.. hence the one shot below. Enjoy! R&R!  
-K**

* * *

They trudged through the feet of snow together, the walk of death to the headman's block seeming a nicer end than this.

A boat, saddled by a degrading rope, bobbed in the icy sea. Riding back with the current, only to be yanked harshly by the short, congealed line.

The two Nords shuddered in the harsh temperature, not even their blood aiding in warmth.

Levine untied the cord with quite dilatory, only causing the girl's sorrow to sink further down into her heart.

"So no more adventure's, hmm?" He asked finally, the knot loosening.

She tried her best to smile, only to accomplish a toothed grimace. "Afraid not, my Lord. Have to tend to the Castle while you're absent."

"Serana, we're _friends _you mustn't call me "Lord"! How formal," He playfully shrugged her shoulder, leaving her to stare at his last touch. A wave crashing in the back caused their attention to resurface, Levine blushing at how long they stared at one another.

"I'm guessing this is goodbye, then?" She managed, voice quavering.

"Not goodbye, a.. well, uh, a see you much later. Does that not sound good?" Levine gathered her into his broad arms, the tears beginning to sting at her crimson orbs.

"Just grand, Levine." He cupped her face, before letting go all together, their hands slipping away as if in slow motion.

Just like that he was gone, paddling his way into the deep fog before disappearing all too soon. She allowed the tears to fall, for they would remain a reminder of him. He would always be the first man to make her cry, to laugh, to.. love. It pained her to think life would be lived on without Levine. But that was silly! She had lived life before him.. why not after?

Turning she looked back up the bridged mile, the Castle's doors awaiting eagerly to swallow her up from the outside world. She'd allow it, whole- heavyheartedly.

* * *

_"Have you ever thought of curing yourself?"_

_"Cure? Why cure a gift!?"_

_He scratched at his head, before resting it on his neck. She stopped her alchemy to cock an eyebrow, "Why, Levine?" He shook his head, never answering, but delivering the message. _

* * *

Two years and five months had past through Serana's eternity. It seemed like yesterday her father had been defeated by Levine's hands. The very Bow showcased as a centerpiece in the Court Hall.

Not a day went by that some member of the Council would send for their courier to find him.

He never answered the letters.

Not a day went by that she didn't dream the same nightmare. The red smoke engulfing her, dragging her down into some dark void where Molag-Bal and her father waited to degrade her. She was falling apart chip by chip. Nothing seeming to ease a pain that was burning at her very soul.

She walked out into the courtyard, strolling along the thriving Nightshade. Levine had planted them, planning on brightening the mood of a bitter woman, whose only wish was to find the cause of her bitterness.

Valerica.

Her mother, her teacher..mentor, "friend"..

They traveled deep within the castle ruins, he accomplished his quest of protecting Serana whilst she find the source of negative energy. Valerica had fled to the Soul Cairn to leave Harkon and herself, but was stupid enough to think the soul's, those not worthy of Sovngarde, wouldn't mind.

* * *

_"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, trying his best to hold her back from lunging at her mother._

_She let it ease, his grip loosening with her rage. "You left me there! Did you not care enough to return?" _

_Valerica placed her hands on the smoky purple wall, "Kind of been busy, Serana." Serana only rolled her eyes as an answer, facing Levine with a hardened scowl. "Let's go kill those things so we can get her out," She started storming away before muttering again, "And rant about my orphan lifestyle.."_

* * *

The weather cooperated nicely, rain falling as she sat on the stairs. Elbow resting on her knee while hand held her head. Emotions surrounded her, swirling inside not leaving her mind at ease. The sun hadn't shown in about a week, rain overly watering the pretty flower garden. She'd sit outside watching as each petal decided to fall, falling deeper and deeper into a depression.

A very distressed Garan Merethi burst through the Grand doorway, running with great haste down the staircase. By the looks of his face something had happened. She stood as he came close, he remembering to bow at the princess' presence. "Your Majesty, it's about Lord Levine!" He gathered his notes as well as he did his breath, spilling them everywhere. She felt herself frantic as well, reaching down to rip at the notes he'd dropped. "It read 'Castle Volkihar', from Levine's courier.." He told, picking up each note one by one. Finally they had succeeded, Garan allowing Serana to do the honors. Her hands shook as she used her nail to crack the seal, reading aloud:

_**"To whom it may concern: I hate to be the one to bring on the bad news, but I know it would be in your best interest to know that Levine, Dragonborn and good friend, had passed. He died last night with my husband by his side, 5th of Hearthfire, 4E 203. I am very sorry for your loss, as am I mourning for our fallen hero. He was a good man and loved by** **many.**  
__**~Signed Elisif (High Queen of Solitude, Levine.. my Thane.)"**_

She finished, handing it to Marethi. His eyes were wide with dismay and remorse. He gently touched her shoulder, which sent her to uncontrolled sobs. "He's in a better place, M'lady." He offered, but only to make her worse. She stood to reject his "comfort".

He never even said goodbye, and that was enough to kill her eternally.

"M'lady?" Sir Marethi asked, breaking her thoughts.

She tried mustering even a slow hum, but to no prevail. She was mute, gone from Nirn. Might as well **be **dead.

He continued, "What are we to do now? Who will be our Lord?"

"WE ARE NOT to have any other Lord, is that clear!? He will reign even in Sovn-" Her eyes widened, "Sovngarde.." She quickly excused herself out of the Yard, returning to her courtiers.

* * *

She read over the journals in his room, the leather hardening under her cold grasp. She frowned, wandering what warmth feels like can cause quite the grief..

Serana had finally found it. Levine spoke quite regularly about the Greybeards and some _thing _by the name of Alduin. All his notes telling of where to go and what to do to complete this quest of _Dovahkiin _business.

He wrote that Alduin's Cairn rested in some crypt older than herself. If that's what led to Sovngarde, than maybe she could find Levine.

Maybe even bring him back.

She smiled at the thought of being the heroin, even more so to see Levine's blue eyes sparkle at her braveness. What would he do, or better yet, what would she do if he's not even in Sovngarde?

But that did not matter, for whatever it took she'd find him. She was to leave this very instance, and nothing the others could day was going to stop her.

* * *

Draugr and Dragons alike were slain everywhere throughout the Temple. It was obvious the Cairn had already been activated, for the Priest lay lifeless a few feet away. What was even more odd about this scene was the Priest's staff was still in the slot to be activated once more. But how, was the real brow raiser.

It was electricity, no doubt, her hands alone telling her that. Long, and golden with a dragon's mouth spitting the surge out. Yanking it out of the hole caused the stone tabs to move in every direction, all to make a big pile back on the ground.

''Ok.. what now?" She sighed, putting it back in to think. Nothing happened as she had anticipated otherwise, but nonetheless caused her to look around for an answer, which she found. Along with the Priest was his mask, whomever it was masquerading their way throughout the ruin didn't want a costume. It already knew what to do.

She walked over to it timidly, praying to Molag it wouldn't burst up and slay her before she had a chance. It did neither, giving her a perfect chance to slip the stinky gold mask on. Before her very eyes, things changed, she saw all Alduin had seen.

The Tomb was now back to what it looked like all those years before Serana's existence. Dark shadows alluminating the things that had to be done. A dragon swooped down next to her, speaking in the Tongue, yet, oddly she understood.  
_**"Nahkriin," **_It roared, bowing it's head at the disguised vampire,_** "It has been awhile since we've been honored with your company. Hearing your cries we've come,"**_

A voice not of her own bellowed out, _**"Yes, Dovah, the World-Eater has summoned me, telling of his return. Soon, very soon."**_

The visions of the past faded, the images rippling away in the loss of knowledge of the past. She hovered her way to portal, feeling the surge of energy form through her arm and triggering the staff. It shot it's way, dancing along to lick it's victim, which happened to be the activation of the Cairn. It lit up, sending the ground to quake as the pieces formed the entrance. Her hand raised, stabbing with great force, the Cairn screeching while it formed the blue, red, and purple auras. She yanked off the mask in time, the portal swirling yet ceasing a bit to leave enough for her to plumate in to the depths of Sovngarde.

* * *

**Ok. So maybe a two shot ;) Love you too! **


	2. A Perfect Ending

**Sorry for the wait, grounded.., but waits ARE the best kind right? Ye.. nope.  
****Hope you liked the first bit, now enjoy the last!  
****R&R!  
****-K**

* * *

Loud, low rumbles in the distance caused a shudder.

"Here he comes, boys!" Shouted a brave Gormlaith, searching the skies frantically. She unsheathed her weapon holding it up to taunt the beast. "Come now, coward, face your fate!"

A second rumble rattled the ground, shifting the earth below. Alduin's mist swarmed around the four heroes, who were lucky if they could see their own two feet.

"We're going to have to use the Clear Skies shout," Scruffed Felldir the Old. "Need to weaken his power source!"

**_"LOK VAH KOOR!" _**Levine cried, sending the others to synchronize.

"Again!" Gormlaith applauded, sensing the demon's weakness to their Voice.

_**"LOK VAH KOOR!" **_Started Hakon One-Eye, whose senses are much clearer than you'd have believe. All the energy from the four was sucked out, Levine gasping for his breath to return. Felldir now used the shaking ground for his support, watching as the mist fogged up again.

"Last time, I'm sure of it!" Levine echoed throughout the land, the shimmer of his very soul brightening the once-fallen-heroes. "For Ysgramor!" Came the Golden-Hilt, whose words charged the excitement of the men.

_**"LOK VAH KOOR!" **_They screamed at once, watching the skies as the cleared finally. An enraged beast bellowed out of the sky, charging full speed ahead towards the Dragonborn.

"Oof!" He was sent flying from the impact of the hit, tail thrashing to knock the others on their backs. Alduin's wings did indeed conquer the sky, with a great thrust he was in the air once more, flying around to gain soldiers for his battle.

Levine gaped in awe, the ones he had once murdered or watched perish death circled the three and himself.

He encountered death, hah- that's why he's here. A _dragon _is not going to change that.

* * *

Serana suffered the quakes, nearly falling into the cracks that shattered the soil. She heard the Great Voices echo throughout the land, only having those to follow. A strange, thick fog began chocking her.

Once more a loud thu'um rattled her core. This one quite familiar. She bolted through yet another earthquake, which was starting to make the mist dissolve. A large shadow thundered above her, red eyes aglow. Alduin spoke in his dragon language, summoning the ones she had either read about or encountered in her travels, summoning them to be his slaves of darkness: fighting in his_ honor_. _  
_

Another roaring shout, this time much closer, sent Alduin's rage to deepen. He let out a deep shriek and writhed his way down to Levine and the three strangers that fought at his side.

She followed the path, wrapping her along the glorious countryside. It lead up to a enormous dragon boned bridge that led to an even bigger architect. "Wow!" She gasped, forgetting the task at hand. The dragon's head whipped back, his hot eyes cutting straight into her.

**_"How is it," _**He began, flapping his wings to have a conversation among all the ears_._**_ "That an immortal makes it to Sovngarde "alive"?" _**He finished with letting out an eary cackle.

* * *

Next thing she knew she was being led across the large bridge, soft feet padding across the skeleton. Levine's broad chest smothered her face, one hand on her shoulder the other on her butt.

"Why on Nirn would you come here!?" He scolded.

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes, but was glad she did. As she had hoped, they were sparkling with adoration of her courage.

"Only takes an idiot to come here, hmm?" She teased, watching his scowl ease into a grin. He plopped her down in front of the door.

"Now you go in here, lass, don't wait up."

She smiled back at him. "Go kick some scaly arse."

His smile teased the corners of his mouth. Using another to grace the ground with his feet's presence. Hastily making his way back to the patient beast.

* * *

She never did go into the Hall of the Valor, sitting down to watch the Guardians fight. How they moved so majestically while killing the most un-majestic creature.

Their swords brought down with great clamor, shouts, of every kind, sending him crumbling to the ground. All the same sending those under Alduin's lies back to being their regular, dead, selves. Levine moving like a snow fox dodging a Sabre cat's wrath. He'd sprint out of Alduin's way using a bolder to support their weight. It only took one more mighty move of his Greatsword, sending it straight into the beast's chest, delving it further into his heart. Screeches of defeat pierced her ears, while his evil soul exploded into a dark black smoke before disappearing all together. All out of the Hall applauded as they too had watched with great respect.

Boustrious laughs of merry rang through and through, young children running up to Levine, hugging at his legs that were slowly making their way to Serana.

"You did it!" She praised, accepting her hands to be held up to his chest.

"Aye," Still trying to catch his breath. "Apparently I did!"

She cupped his face, forgetting all around the two. "I thought I'd never see you again." Obviously not talking about the dragon's defeat.

"Well I had to get here somehow. What better way than by my favorite ale?" He winked at her, while looking around and thanking the attention.

Her hands fell back to her sides, whipping his eyes back to her face. Them widening with her change in compassion. "So, you poisoned yourself!?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you act shocked of this reaction, Levine? You killed yourself to get here!?"

"Serana," He chuckled. "You should know me enough to know I'd take the easy way out."

Her eyes closed, wrapping around the news. "So you just left without word? I could've helped you!" He interuppted. "Serana, you don't understand. I was dying anyways, it would have been to hard to watch you watch me wither away into nothing." Her anger calmed. "Levine, I would've wanted to have been there for you. I love you, Levine, I would have done anything to have seen you."

"I asked you that." He looked down, disregarding other things she had mentioned.

"Asked me what?"

"Being cured, I tried telling you that I loved you, Serana, but you were so high up on your pride no one could get through to you! You were oblivious of everything but yourself."

A few people started to get the message of a couple's fight and left, but most stayed and watched; quite entertained.

She stopped her rage, pulling down on her sleeve instead of his breaking his arm. "I'm sorry you think that about-"

"_Thought_ that. I don't think that now, so don't try making this worse."

"Seems you're doing a good job making it worse on your own." She stopped, her voice quivering. "How do I get back home?"

Levine's eyes widened. Opening his mouth to protest but it too dry to make words. "Home?" He squeaked.

"Yes, Levine. _Home. _So I can leave you in peace."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" She snorted.

"How am I to feel peace if your not with me, my dear? Home? You are my home, so that means I'm yours."

She was mute as well, smiling then scolding herself when his charm worked. He laughed again. "Now that I think about it, it's quite creepy that I'm going for the older ladies," He moved his eyebrows up and down. "Bah, I don't care about that though. When you know you know," He gasped for breath since he was rambling now. "But in order to stay here you need to change. Be cured."

Her head was spinning. Cured?

"But.. it's a gift. I can't be cured.." She tried, looking down at the hands that held hers.

"Not even for me?" He smiled.

Before an answer, his lips were on hers. She couldn't help but smile at the feel: so soft, wet but not at all gross. Moving slightly but tensed when she nipped at his top lip.

"Maybe for you.." Serana smiled once Levine stopped. He picked her up in his arms, smiling broader than his shoulders. "I'm sorry I left you." He frowned, her hands gripped his sandy blonde hair, tugging a bit.

"I'm sorry I was being impossible." She apologized, but allowing his response to be another, deeper, kiss.

"Forever in Sovngarde, then?" He smiled.

"Forever." She smiled, stomach liquefying when his arm to wrap around her waist.

She kissed his cheek, walking into the Hall of Valor that awaited so eagerly to swallow the two up. And strangely.. she'd allow it.

Whole-heartedly.


End file.
